1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to firearms and, more specifically, to non-detachable magazine lower receivers for firearms.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Semi-automatic firearms, particularly those with detachable magazines, are coming under heightened regulation and restriction. A “detachable magazine” is generally defined as an ammunition feeding device that can be removed from a firearm without disassembly of the firearm action.
Standard semi-automatic firearms are manufactured and sold with a detachable magazine. Users can replace a magazine in the standard semi-automatic firearms without disassembling the firearm action. Such semi-automatic firearms are likely to face increased restriction and regulation.
In an effort to comply with the heightened regulations there is a need to develop semi-automatic firearms with non-detachable magazines. A “non-detachable magazine” is generally defined as an ammunition feeding device that is formed as an integral part of the firearm or is otherwise made fixed to the firearm in such a manner that it cannot be removed without disassembly of the firearm.